


An Itch under His skin

by SargentMom573



Series: It's Funnier In Enochian 2017 Summer of Summer [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel (Supernatural), Dom/sub Undertones, Drive-In Theater, Drive-in Theater Owner Dean Winchester, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Touch-Starved Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentMom573/pseuds/SargentMom573
Summary: Two very long months. That's how long it's been since drive-in owner Dean Winchester's tax accountant boyfriend Cas had the leisure to touch him. Quickes and blow jobs barely scratched the surface of his need to touch Cas.If he obeyed, there was a chance Dean would get to touch Cas tonight.  If he disobeyed and took what he wanted, there was a greater chance he wouldn’t get to touch Cas at all.Dean desperately needed to touch Cas tonight.





	An Itch under His skin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FB group It's Funnier in Enochian's 2017 Summer of Summer Prompt: The next theme is Drive-In!! This should be a smut piece, people!! The weather is nice, it's dark... Give us your best smut at the drive-in!  
> Beta by the wonderful [ CastielsCarma ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma) and [ twf_cas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas). All remaining mistakes are my own. Thank you for your help, ladies.

April 17, 2017

They ran hand in hand to the Impala, giggling like teenagers.

Thankfully, Dean had the foresight to park Baby in the darkest corner of the Winchester Drive-In’s parking lot. No one was around except for the two of them this late at night anyway.

Cas shoved him against the Impala’s back door, grabbed his hair and pushed his tongue into his mouth.

Dean went boneless against the assault, letting Cas ravage his mouth as he saw fit.

“So good for me, Dean.” Cas took his mouth off to groan. Dean whimpered, both at the loss of Cas’ mouth and the praise.

He never realized until Cas how much of a praise kink he had.

“Unlock the car, Dean.” Cas commanded as he attacked Dean’s chest, sucking Dean's right nipple into his hot mouth through his T-shirt. Unlocking the car was beyond Dean at the moment since Cas decided to clamp down on Dean's nipple with his teeth.

“Cas.” He whined but Cas was relentless. Dean dug out the keys from his jeans pocket and nearly fumbled them.

Thankfully, Cas let him turn around enough to put the key in and open the door.

“Strip.” Dean dove for the backseat and began pulling off his boots and jeans and t-shirt, his flannel still in the pimpmobile that was Cas’ gold Lincoln Continental. Cas used the flannel quite creatively earlier to tie his wrists behind his back as he’d teased him through the last half of the second movie.

Cas pulled out lube and condoms from his trench coat and put them on the floor under the front seat. In complete contrast to Dean’s flailing, Cas serenely striped the trench coat and the suit off his body and carefully placed them on the front seat.

Dean couldn't see his face but he could see Cas’ toned runner’s body being revealed to him as he unbuttoned his shirt.

Dean reached out to help him with his pants when Cas commanded, “Hands and knees.”

Dean whined and took a moment too long wondering how Cas react if he disobeyed and took the time touch Cas like he wanted to.

“Dean?” Cas ducked down, and really, Chuck was one sadistic bastard to give one person the whiskey-over-gravel voice and the blue eyes and the just-fucked hair.

If he obeyed, there was a chance he would get to touch Cas tonight. If he disobeyed and took what he wanted, there was a greater chance he wouldn’t get to touch Cas at all. 

Dean desperately needed to touch Cas tonight.

Dean immediately did as Cas ordered and turned over onto his hands and knees.

“So good for me.” Cas came up behind him and smoothed a warm palm up his back.

Dean arched into the caress, hoping Cas would drape himself over his back. At least Dean would get more contact with Cas’ chiseled chest and toned abs that way.

“Wanna touch you, Cas.” Really? When it came to Cas, he didn't have a brain-to-mouth filter at all.

Immediately, Cas was a solid line of heat against his back and ass. Dean sigh of relief was short lived as Cas began to lay a line of bites at his shoulders.

“Ow.” Dean tried his best to buck Cas off but he wasn't having any of that. He put all his weight on Dean’s back and Dean again sighed with relief as he tried to remember the last time they did this.

January through April were busy months for Cas. Dean made sure his boyfriend ate regularly by taking him some home-cooked food at least once a day.

Dean usually crawled into bed about two am and Cas usually got out of bed at six am, giving them both about four hours each night together, barely enough time for hand jobs and quickies.

Although he craved the intimacy, he needed to be fucked even more urgently.

“Cas,” he begged. “Need you.”

Cas took his time to lay precise bites down his spine, then took a nip of his right ass cheek while he gave the left a hard smack. Dean moaned.

“Turn over.” Cas said as his body heat moved away from Dean.

Cas looked as wrecked as Dean felt and Dean was grateful that they were both on the same page.

“I’m going to open you up nice and slow, Dean.”

Dean grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed hard. The small smirk at the corner of Cas’ mouth meant Cas was gonna do everything in his power to make sure that Dean couldn't control himself.

Cas contorted his body in a fascinating display of balance and picked up the condoms and the bottle of lube under the front seat.

“Are you ready?” Cas said as he flicked the bottle of lube open and squeezed a generous amount on his fingers.

“Please, Cas.”

“Please what?”

Dean knew Cas wasn't gonna go any further unless Dean verbally asked for what he wanted.

“Please, want you to open me up.”

“So good for me.” Cas said again, and carefully pushed at the sensitive skin of Dean’s hole. The surprise on Cas' face when his finger slid into Dean without much resistance was worth the prep he did earlier.

“When?” Cas pushed two fingers into Dean's prepped hole.

“When I told you to go ahead and watch the second movie without me.” Dean gasped as Cas’ fingers found his prostrate and rubbed, making electric sparks dance up Dean's spine.

“This is the something you had to do?”

Dean nodded, grinning at the awestruck look on Cas’ face. Cas had done a poor job of trying to hide how dejected Dean’s casual welcome and dismissal earlier this evening made him feel.

Cas leaned up and gave him a filthy kiss, all tongue and teeth and casual dominance that still revved Dean’s engine like nothing else.

“More, please.”

Dean mentally began to go over his to-do list for tomorrow just to keep himself from coming. He hadn’t been given permission yet.

Didn’t matter how far gone Cas was, he always made sure Dean was well prepped before he fucked him.

Cas periodically grazed his prostrate. And yes, that would do for now. Not Cas’ cock, but Dean was close to coming and wasn't gonna last very long anyway.

“Cas,” he begged, “Need you to fuck me, please.”

Some days Cas would tease him until he begged for mercy.

Thankfully, today was not that day.

Cas removed his fingers and wiped them with a baby wipe he swiped from the packet Dean kept in the back window.

Through it all, Cas never once let his beautiful blue eyes waver from Dean’s, the feral possessiveness in them soothing a part of Dean he didn't even know had been ruffled. 

Cas then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling out his beautifully engorged cock.

“Commando, Cas?” Dean grinned at him, a thrill running down his spine at the thought that his angel had looked forward to this moment too.

Cas gave him a bashful grin. Dean sometimes forgot that his boyfriend wasn't dominant outside of bed.

Dean hooked one leg over the back of the seat and pulled the other to his chest giving Cas more space to crawl between his legs.

Cas slid forward on the leather and grabbed Dean’s hip to steady himself. At Dean’s nod, he thrust with all the power he could muster in the cramped space, both of them sighing in relief as he slid all the way into Dean.

Cas didn’t give him a second to get used to the stretch, pounding into his ass, each thrust as powerful as the first.

Cas was beautiful when chasing his own orgasm. The whiskey-over-gravel voice praised Dean with words like “gorgeous”, and “good”, and “mine”. His eyes were closed but if they were open, Dean knew they would be looking at him with a feral, almost possessive glint in them that Dean loved. His skin had a sheen of sweat that reflected what light did make it into the Impala while his hair finally looked appropriate for the occasion.

Dean loved Cas like this. Dean did this. He gave Cas this pleasure and he was the reason Cas wasn't the robotic, emotionless man he first met.

Cas noticed how close Dean was even in the headlong chase for his own orgasm because the permission Dean had waited for all night was finally forthcoming.

“You may come, Dean.”

Dean wasn't ungrateful but there was something else he hadn't been allowed to do all night, and it was like an itch under his skin.

“Wanna touch you, please.” He begged. He was gonna come, that was a given with how Cas had been fucking into his prostate with deadly precision.

Cas opened his eyes to look down at him but he didn’t change his rhythm at all. The beautiful bastard could be like a machine when he wanted to.

“Please, Cas, wanna touch you.” He pleaded yet again.

Something finally got through Cas because he grit out, “You may touch me.”

Dean immediately raised his hands and put them on Cas’ shoulders, trailing his fingertips through the sheen of sweat on his biceps and forearms. Tangling the fingers of one hand with Cas’, Dean placed the other on his hip and tugged gently.

Cas broke at that, hot come filling the condom, his arched chest and neck the most gorgeous things Dean had seen in a good two months. 

Cas’ orgasm triggered Dean's own, smearing between their chests and stomachs as Cas pulsed once, twice, and then just seemed to lose all steam. Cas flopped down onto Dean with a sigh, hiding his face between Dean’s shoulder and neck.

“Love you.” Cas whispered.

Dean smoothed a hand down his back, and said, “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> In Oklahoma City, which is where I lived for almost 25 years, there exists a drive-in theater. Guess what it's called. Yup. Winchester Drive-in. I simply couldn't resist.


End file.
